Touchdown
A Touchdown, or TD, is where you capture the ball (known as a Fumbi) and take it to the opposing team's goal. The location of the team's goals and the Fumbi spawn point is dependent on the map in which the match is taking place in. Maximum amount of players are 8 versus 8 Information The closest comparison to '''Touchdown '''would be a One-Flag 'Capture the Flag' game seen in many other Shooter Games. The game mode may also be compared to American football. There will be a ball (Fumbi), typically located in the center of the map. Both teams will rush towards the location in order to obtain the Fumbi first. The player with the Fumbi in hand will constantly be drained of SP until there is none left. The other team members are to assist the player with the Fumbi as they deliver the ball to the goal while under attack by the opposing team. If the delivering player dies, the Fumbi is dropped and can be picked up by any player, ally or opponent. If the delivering player falls off the map into the void, the Fumbi respawns at its starting point, where it can be picked up by anyone who may be waiting there. 'Ball reset' is the term used to describe the respawning of the Fumbi. The match is split into 2 halves. The first half is typically considered to be a 'warm-up' half. Players will use this time to get used to the surroundings and locate both their goal and the goal of the opponents. This is also the time to plan any early stragetic moves in order to gain an early lead. The first half will end when either one team reaches half the score limit, or the time runs out. Like Deathmatch, Touchdown also has Half Time. This is the only time players can change their characters either to better combat the other team, to score better, or to defend the team's goal more efficiently. The players may also be entertained (or bored stiff) by the Fumbidance animation which plays during Half Time. The match will then start the second half, where the winning team will be decided. The second half will end when either a team reaches the final score limit or when the time runs out. The team who reaches the score limit first, or has the highest score at the end of the second match will win. In the case that the scores are tied when the match ends, the team with the most player points will win. Objective The objective of the game is to take the Fumbi and bring it to opposing team's goal post. This is much easier said than done. Teams will constantly defend their goal post, and the player with the Fumbi is constantly drained of SP, which means they will be limited in wall jumps, running and dodges. It is wise to act fast in order to score, and to organise team members so they can either defend the goals or protect the player holding the Fumbi. Game points are scored only when the Fumbi reaches a goal, but individual player points may be obtained by scoring, assisting a score, attacking and defending a player with or without the Fumbi. Scoring Pity When one of the teams loses with a big advantage it gets special bonus known as pity: Maps Colosseum.jpg|Colosseum Highway_image.pngHighway Hyperium_image.png|Hyperium Neden_3_image.png|Neden-3 Old_school.gif|Old School Rustygarden_map_crp.jpg|Rusty Garden Side-3.jpg|Side-3 Station_1pre.png|Station-1 TrainStation2.gif|Station-2 Five_Zero-1.jpg|Station-3 Temple-M.jpg|Temple-M Tunnel_ver_2.png|Tunnel Wonderland-infobox.jpg|Wonderland Trivia *The Fumbi always spawns on a round green platform located in the center of the map. This is likely for balancing purpose. *The Fumbi must be delivered to the goal, which is a similar green platform, but distinguished by its three decorative pillars. *The maps for touchdown are usually symmetrical. *The spawn points and goals are usually placed on opposite sides of the map as well, at equal distances from the Fumbi. The team's spawn point is not necessarily near the team's defending goal. *Most touch down maps utilise lightning fences, either to protect the teams at their spawn point, or to block easy access to the opposing team's goals. *The Fumbi always has a muticoloured beam of light, spouting vertically upwards from the Fumbi's head. This allows the Fumbi to be easily located, and can give away the location of any player who is holding it, even if they are using the Invisible skill. *Deathmatch maps which are also Touch down maps usually retain both the Fumbi spawn platform and the Goals, although in Death Match, these platforms have no use other than being part of the environment. Deathmatch/Touchdown Maps include Highway and Neden-3.